natural selection
by freestoner13
Summary: im here to tell my story and if you wish to listen my name is keath and hes Bryan and this is are life now.


**Hay this is keath first off play nice is I'm dyslexic so I know I spell words wrong and make grammar arers. So if your gona go though and tell me every word I misspelled and every grammar mistake thin be a Bata or fuck off I have ideas to express and story's to tell if you wish to lesson. I try if you wish to Bata I'm me I'm not planning on updating often just when my job lets me I work 56 hours a week and go to college.**

Natural selection

Ch1 carpet of bodies

We had been on the run for so long I don't know if I would be able to do anything else I fingered the handle of my bow reached backing back and selecting an arrow. The hunters where now the hunted I smiled and thought ironically. I glanced to my brother in all but blood his black crossbow raised locked and loaded we were ready. Turning back to back facing the doors of the flimsy cabin we were in. to survive so long agents such odds to have scratched and clawed for life every day. Now we would die at the hand of one of our own. One of the living survivors. out gunned and trapped like rats the door rattled to my back and I turned glancing one last time at Bryan he nodded his dirty blond head. I pulled an arrow back to full draw, sixty pounds of potential energy and the intent to Barry its projectile into the first unforchint man he sends in after us. The door burst open both arrows ripped through a body and I was loading again draw fire, load draw fire, load draw fire, the rhythm steady and fast as I could move and just as fast as they came they fell. Thin gunfire from the back ripping through their own men he wasn't one to care how mine of his men died as long as we did. It was all that mattered to him it had been his obsidian since we had met him so long ago.

Thin the bullets stopped glancing at Bryan I replaced my arrow and slid my bow into its sheath at my back. Spinning the old satellite dish onto my arm. I had modified it to make it into a passible butler shield to go with my short sword. Witch I drew from my hip. With it in my hand i stepped to the left side of the door. As Bryan stepped to the right I raised my sort sword and brought it down on the shoulder of are hunters first mate cleaving his right arm from his torso, in a massive spray of gore most of it splashing agent my shield. I stepped across the opening of the door bring my shield to head height to block a tomahawk form splitting Bryan's skull. Thin the shooting Mach devolved in to an all-out brawl full of flashing blades and the strangled cries of dyeing men. By now the floor of the dilapidated cabin was covered in a carpet of blood stained bodies and men in their death throes.

The man that was hacking at me with a massive machete fumbled and tripped over one of his former comrades falling to the floor. With a lunge I plunged the tip of my sword into his chest. Thin a nother was on me a much larger man swing a full sized five pound slge hammer intent on making me part of the gruesome new carpet of the cabin but he was slow, deflecting his hammer blow with my sheald his body flowing his down word stroke he was unable to recover in time, as I laied a heavy blow to his ribs spinning away from Bryan out flanking my woned foe. now he was even slower to react. I took the time to glance around there was only three now the thor wantabe are hunter and one of his men both of wich bryan was keeping occupied I dogged a nether hammer stroke this one slow and week he was dyeing and it seemed he knew it to. abanding his weapon he tried to tackle me. It might have worked if i hadn't survived a year in this apolictic hell. where the only thing people did was fight my reactions where sharp and I was fast pivoting on the ball of my left foot I spun nindy degrees and in a grate downward stroke parted head form body.

Completing my spin turning my back to my decapitated foe and striding across the cabin drawing my knife and stabbing the lackey through the base of his skull into his bran. As my chop made for the general he jumped back eyes darting form my brother to me and back. What a sight we must have been covered in blood most of which was not our own. I new without looking both of us where whirring blood crazed grins dunk with are blood lust a two man army with a field of slotted enemy's showing just how dangers we were.

I could see the fear in his eyes he knew we were good and so did I. but even I didn't think we had a hope of a chance agenst his army of men it was his fatal mistake to take the fighting hand to hand in this small cabin where his numbers meant nothing now he was facing both of us army slotted at are feet. With that possibly the most dangerous and sick man in what's left of north America ternd tail and fled. I stepped out of the cabin sticking my sword in the stogie blood stained earth. Taking my bow from its sheath slowly reaching back and sleating an arrow.

I almost lovingly knocked it to the string bring it back to full draw. Razing the bow to the sky and releasing. I watched as the arrow arked through the air thin dropping back to the earth embedding itself in-between the sholderblads of are pursuer he faltered in his run stumbled thin fell face first sliding a few feet. My smile widing there was a tap on my arm. I trend around to see Bryan holding all my arrows out to me I sheathed my bow turning back around so he could place them back into my quiver. I reached down pulling my sword form the gowned. Facing Bryan again I gave him a nod as we started to walk into the woods. Welcome to the future mother fucker.

**Im planning on telling my own story using the walking dead universe but if people wish to see me run into ricks crue I've thought about it and am still considering it for this story.**


End file.
